Balloon Boy
Not what you were looking for? See BB (disambiguation). FNaF2= Balloon Boy, abbreviated to on the Custom Night screen, is a new animatronic and an antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Balloon Boy is a human-like animatronic with a round body, peach-colored skin, large blue eyes, an orange triangular nose, red-brown hair, and a toothy grin. Like the other new animatronics, he has blushed cheeks, which are colored rosy red. He wears a red and blue vertically striped shirt with two black buttons down the middle. The propeller cap he wears also bears the same pattern. He wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. His arms are stubby and thin with fingerless, round hands. In his right hand, he holds a large, red and yellow striped balloon, and in his left hand, he holds a rectangular sign that reads "Balloons!". Behavior BB is completely inactive on Night 1, as he does not become active until Night 2. He starts in the Game Area and will eventually come to the Office via the Left Air Vent. With each of his movements, the player can hear him saying "Hello," "Hi," or simply giggling. BB will not show up on any cameras except the Game Area and the Left Air Vent, keeping his path of approach hidden. Balloon Boy is the only animatronic in the game that will not kill the night guard, but rather he will make an annoyance of himself by disabling the Flashlight and Air Vent Lights all while a sound loop of him laughing will play until the player is killed or gets to 6am. If this occurs, the player is especially vulnerable to Foxy's attack, as he can no longer be stunned with the now disabled Flashlight. To prevent Balloon Boy from fully entering the office, the player must put the Freddy Fazbear Head on while BB is in the Left Air Vent, and wait for the sound cue that he has exited the vent. However, the player should be advised that the noise heard may possible be another animatronic entering or exiting the Office or vents. Once BB has left the vent, he will return to the Game Area, and his cycle will repeat. If the player instead pulls up the monitor while BB is still in the vent, he will enter the Office. Balloon Boy will remain in the Office for the rest of the night, rendering it nearly impossible to beat unless it is close enough to 6 AM or Foxy's AI is set to 0 on the Custom Night. From the Custom Night, night modes where BB is active are listed as follows: * New & Shiny * Night of Misfits * Freddy's Circus * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Trivia *BB is the only animatronic in the game who doesn't directly attack the night guard. Thus, he is one of six antagonists without a jumpscare. The Others being Phantom Mangle, Phantom Puppet, Circus Baby, Lolbit, Electrobab, and the miniature versions of Nightmare Freddy. **In the third and fourth games, however, Phantom BB and Nightmare Balloon Boy have jumpscares, unlike the original BB. *BB is the first animatronic in the series who speaks in full words, with a non-distorted human voice. **All BB's original sound files without the echo effect are taken from SoundDogs.SoundDogs.com - 272689_SOUNDDOGS__gr.mp3: "Hi."SoundDogs.com - 272688_SOUNDDOGS__gr.mp3: "Hello."SoundDogs.com - 614563_SOUNDDOGS__la.mp3: *laughter* *When he is in the Left Air Vent, the balloon and sign he holds disappear. He appears to somehow retrieve them when he comes into the Office. *BB is one out of the two animatronics introduced in the second game whose eyes never change to glossy-black, with the other being Toy Bonnie. **However, there is a rare chance that upon death, Toy Bonnie's eyeless screen is seen, making BB the only new animatronic to bear their real eyes all the time. **Furthermore, if one takes in account the similar eyeless screens of Freddy Fazbear and Foxy in the same game as well as the Night 3 cutscene, in which Bonnie and Chica appear to have no eyes, BB is the only one of all the antagonists to always have intact, human-like eyeballs. **In fact, no part of BB's endoskeleton is ever seen. *It is possible that BB's constant giggling and talking lures the newer animatronics into the Office since Phone Guy mentions that they are attracted by noises and move toward where the people are. *BB is the only animatronic that doesn't appear anywhere in the Death Minigames. *BB is one of four animatronics who do not appear in the hallway before entering The Office, with the others being Toy Bonnie, the Puppet, and Chica. *BB, Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Foxy are the only animatronics to return to their starting locations during the night. *BB's figurine (obtained by beating Night 7's Night of Misfits preset) shows him with a round, red nose that reaches his eyes, instead of his small, triangular nose. *BB is one of only two animatronics to be featured as an unlockable figurine (as opposed to a plushie) that is awarded to the player after completing a specific Custom Night preset. The other being Toy Bonnie. *When BB is in the Office, while Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, or Freddy is in the Office at the same time, he cannot be seen. However, his laugh can be heard. **Golden Freddy and BB can be seen in the Office together on rare occasions. *Similar to the toy animatronics and the Puppet, BB was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *BB is the only animatronic not mentioned by Phone Guy. *Some members of the community have compared Balloon Boy to the Villager from the Animal Crossing series, specifically his Super Smash Bros. incarnation. Both have a similar appearance (small, large round head with triangular nose, stubby arms with spherical hands) and both attack in a more indirect way, compared to the other characters, that includes the usage of balloons. *His laugh is sometimes audible when he isn't moving. *It is unknown how BB actually causes problems with the lights. *BB and Toy Freddy are the only two animatronics who only appear in one camera feed in the trail from their starting position to the Office, being the Left Air Vent and Game Area, respectively. *BB can leave the Game Area and the Left Air Vent without causing a static error. **The same is also true for Foxy. *BB is one of five animatronics to not be seen in a party room, the others being Toy Freddy, Foxy, the Puppet, and Golden Freddy. *BB is one of shortest animatronics from the entire series. Others being Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's miniature versions, Bidybab, Electrobab, Minireena and her second counterpart, Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and presumably JJ. *When Toy Bonnie enters the Office, BB appears to momentarily disappear and reappear after he leaves. *There is a oddly colored BB under the desk, however, it can not attack you. Fans have dubbed this animatronic JJ, which Scott used that name for further releases. Errors *When BB is seen in cameras and the Left Air Vent blind spot, he has black buttons, however in the Office he has white buttons. This may be because of the lighting though it is most likely an error. **His figurine, unlocked by beating the Night of Misfits preset, also has black buttons. *BB's hand clips through his sleeve while he is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot. **His hip also clips into the floor while he is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot. References |-|FNaF3 = While himself does not appear in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Phantom BB is one of the antagonists in that game. However, Phantom BB is only a hallucination and not BB himself. The real BB's disembodied, deactivated head appears in the trash can along with the remains of the other toy animatronics. The head's appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. The audio system players use to ward away Springtrap is actually BB's voice box, which is the biggest role BB plays besides his head and mini game appearance. Drawings of BB can also be seen on CAM 03 and CAM 08. His role is majorly replaced by his phantom counterpart Phantom BB. Appearance BB's head is clearly empty with a lack of eyes as well as his nose, making it somewhat resemble a skull. His body is not visible in the box. He also lacks his hat. Minigame BB's most important appearance is in the minigame "BB's Air Adventure". The player can access this minigame at any time on any night, by going to CAM 08 and double-clicking the drawing of BB on the wall. In this minigame, the player (playing as BB) must collect eight red balloons scattered throughout a map. Seven can be collected by simply walking to the right, and upon doing this, an exit door will appear. Touching said door will end the minigame, or the player can continue the minigame, as instructed below. Once the first seven balloons are collected, the player can jump out of an invisible exit at the top left corner of the room. Once the player does this, they will fall to a black-and-white area, until they hit the ground, in which case they can proceed to the right to discover another "room" with a color-changing balloon. The player must touch this balloon to end the minigame. Once the player acquires the birthday cake from the minigame Mangle's Quest on Night 2, they must return to BB's Air Adventure. They must collect the seven balloons again, jump through the invisible hole again, land on the red balloon platforms, and walk over to a seemingly-deceased child. Approaching the child will cause a large cake to appear. The child will stop crying, look up at BB, and the minigame will abruptly end. This unlocks one of the children in the Happiest Day minigame. Trivia *From the "BB's Air Adventure" minigame, there are three silhouetted BBs streaming with grey tears. If the sprite was brightened and saturated two times, it appears to be brilliant blue in color while the tears are white. This is also true for Shadow Bonnie (from the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 4), a Puppet-resembled figure (from "Mangle's Quest" minigame), and dark-looking cupcakes (from "Chica's Party" minigame and the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 2). *It is unknown if the BB you control in the minigame is the real BB or just a manifestation of the player. The same is true for all of the minigame characters the player controls. |-|FNaF4 = While the original doesn't make any appearances at all in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, his nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Balloon Boy, does play a significant role for the Halloween Edition in the "Fun with Balloon Boy" minigame. |-| FFPS = returns in the upcoming Custom Night in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Behavior Like in the second game, BB will try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating he is gone. If BB slips in, he will temporarily make a nuisance of himself, disabling your flashlight until he leaves. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay 41.png|The Game Area with the lights off. TheGameArea.png|BB in the Game Area. 510.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area with BB. MangleInTheGameArea.png|BB in the Game Area with Mangle. BBInTheAirVent.png.png|BB in the Left Air Vent. OfficeBBVent.png|BB looking into the Office from the vent. BBOffice.png|BB in the Office. BB and yellowbear.jpg|Golden Freddy and BB can be seen in the Office together on rare occasions. Brightened TheGameAreaBrightened.png|BB in the Game Area, brightened. Miscellaneous BBDoll.png|A figure of BB. This figure can be obtained by completing the 'Night of Misfits' preset on the Custom Night. BB Icon.png|BB's mugshot from the Custom Night screen. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3_Office.png|BB's head and his paper doll in the box from the Office. Minigames BB's_Air_Adventure_Minigame.png|BB in "BB's Air Adventure" minigame. 731_(1).png|Dark-version of BB streaming with tears in "BB's Air Adventure" minigame. Miscellaneous Whatcanweuse.jpg|BB and his paper doll appear to be scrapped along with Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Mangle in Five Nights at Freddy's 3's second teaser. Miscellaneous Thankyou.jpg|BB, featured with all (excluding the phantoms and shadows) of the other animatronics throughout four previous installments of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator